Lucy McClane
Lucy McClane is the daughter of John McClane and Holly Gennero and the older sister of John McClane Jr. She is played by Taylor Fry as a child in Die Hard and by Mary Elizabeth Winstead as an adult in Live Free or Die Hard and A Good Day to Die Hard. Die Hard When Lucy was six years old her parents John and Holly McClane separated and she her mother and brother moved to Los Angeles, California when her mother got a job with the Nakatomi Corporation while her father was still a cop in New York. On Christmas Eve Lucy called her mother at the Nakatomi Plaza and asked if she and her father were coming home for Christmas. Holly replied "We'll see what Santa can do?" Later, Richard Thornburg interviewed a crying Lucy on camera. This caused Hans Gruber to realize Holly's identity and take her hostage. Her father then rescues Holly and kills Gruber. Live Free or Die Hard Nineteen years later, Lucy had moved to New Jersey to go to Rutgers University and she had become estranged from her father and began using her mother's maiden name. Her father cought her making out with a guy she said might be her boyfriend. John overreacted, frustrating Lucy making her mad. She then dismissed both her father and the boy and went to her room alone. During a cyber attack by Thomas Gabriel, she got stuck in an elevator when terrorist destroyed the Eastern Power Hub and Gabriel contacted her pretending to be a policeman and used her to try and stop her father. John McClane attempted to warn her but she could not hear him. Lucy is rescued by Russo who was posing as a police officer. Lucy asked to see his badge and when he showed it to her it seemed real and Lucy was tricked into going with him. She is then taken to Woodlawn where Gabriel uses her as a hostage to try and force McClane to surrender. However, when Lucy talked to her father she showed the same spirit as her father and told him how many terrorist there were. This made Gabriel mad and he slapped Lucy. Lucy is then used as a hostage to force Farrell into decoding financial data from a laptop and is pleased when McClane shows up and kills Trey and two of Gabriel's other men. However, she is used as a hostage by one of the thugs to prevent McClane from shooting him. After McClane is shot in the shoulder Lucy manages to grap Emerson's gun and shoot him in the foot and tries to kick the gun to her father, but Gabriel comes by and Emmerson gets a hold of her again. Lucy is forced to watch as Gabriel dgs his gun into McClane's wound. McClane then grabs Gabriel's gun and shoots himself through the shoulder and the bullet hits Gabriel who is behind him which kills him. The F.B.I. then arrives and Lucy comforts her father and she tells him that he's crazy for shooting himself to kill Gabriel. McClane then asks her father not to tell the F.B.I. that he shot himself. Lucy then takes her father to the hospital to be treated for his wound. A Good Day to Die Hard Lucy was driving her father to the airport so he could fly to Moscow to get her brother out of prison. Lucy then tells John McClane that she wished she could go with him and that it wasn't his fault that her brother turned out the way he did. Lucy then gives her father a Russian travel guide and a hug and tells him that she loves him before getting on the plane and she also tells him not to make a mess of things. Later on Lucy calls McClane on his cell phone while he is in a car chase and asks if he's seen her brother. McClane only tells Lucy that he saw her brother and that he has to go. When her father and brother return to America she is seen waiting for then at the airport and rushes toward them and embraces her brother. She then smiles at her father and they walk away together as a family. Category:Die Hard Film Series Category:Die Hard Category:Live Free or Die Hard Category:A Good Day to Die Hard Category:Neutral characters